Forever and Ever, Amen
by Kiss-This2010
Summary: James tries to get Lily to go to the Christmas Ball with him. She turns him down time after time. Can he show her how much he loves her?


Forever and Ever, Amen 

_You may think that I'm talking foolish  
You've heard that I'm wild and I'm free  
You may wonder how I can promise you now  
This love that I feel for you always will be. _

"Evans! Wait up!" A teenage boy ran to catch up with auburn hair girl, leaving his friends laughing behind him. "Lily, you know that the Christmas Ball is coming up soon, and I was wondering if you would like to go with me." Putting his arm on her shoulder, he brought her to a stop.

"Not in your dreams Potter. And I liked 'Evans' better." Lily Evans shook his hand off her shoulder and kept walking. James Potter ran a little ahead of her and started walking backwards.

"Listen Lily, I mean Evans, give me a chance. I have grown up, and I want to show you the man I can be!"

"Man? James Potter, you are the furthest thing from a man! You go through girls like I go through books. Only Sirius Black has dated more girls than you have." She walked into a classroom leaving James by himself.

"Tough break. At least she knows me well. I have dated more girls than you." Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew joined him staring at Lily's back.

"I'll get her one of these days." 

_You're not just time that I'm killing  
I'm no longer one of those guys  
As sure as I live this love that I give  
Is gonna be yours until the day that I die -- Oh baby_

James walked down the hall with only person in mind- Lily Evans. Sirius, Remus, and Peter were convinced that he had lost his mind.

"He has passed up every girl that has asked him out in the past week and he doesn't care about Quidditch anymore!" Remus rolled his eyes at Sirius' concern.  
"Here we go again." Lily had just walked around the corner and at the sight of  
James turned right back around again.

"Evans, it is just a dance!" James cut her off and kneeled before her begging,  
"Please, please, please! I'll do anything!"

"Pathetic Potter. This is just pathetic." Lily did not look the slightest bit impressed. 

"Lily, I am not the same person anymore. Here, let me carry your books. What class are you going to next, I'd be glad to walk-"Lily jerked her books away from James rolled her eyes and stalked off.

Turning around she said, "James Potter, you could never do anything to make me like you."

_I'm gonna love you forever, forever and ever amen  
As long as old men sit and talk about the weather  
As long as old women sit and talk about old men  
If you wonder how long I'll be faithful  
I'll be happy to tell you again  
I'm gonna love you forever and ever, forever and ever, Amen _

The three marauders watched as James struggled to do his homework, by himself.

"He has really sunk to a new low." Sirius shook his head. "All this time I thought he was just trying to annoy her." About this time Lily herself walked into the common room, took one look at James and sighed disapprovingly. James smiled and waved, but seeing the look on her face, the smile slid right off. Instead of giving up, he turned right back to his work.

Walking down to lunch, the four boys met up with Severus Snape. Sirius immediately launched him headfirst into a nearby suit of armor. Remus kept walking; he was use to his friends constant badgering of Snape, and to tell the truth he did not like the boy any better than they did. Peter stopped to watch the fun. Girls giggled and praised him, but to every ones surprise, it was James who spoke up.

"Leave him, Padfoot, he is not worth it." James followed Remus and Sirius stood gaping at his best friend's back. Hidden behind a door, Lily grinned.

_They say that time takes it's toll on a body  
Makes a young girl's brown hair turn grey  
But honey, I don't care, I ain't in love with your hair  
And if it all fell out well I'd love you anyway _

"Prongs, I don't get it. Of all the girls in this school, you have to go after the one most like Moony." Remus raised an eyebrow and Peter laughed. "Sorry Moony, but you know what I mean- she is smart! We are comedians! You are the second hottest student in this school, me being the first, you could get the most beautifullest girl in the school and you settle for Evans!"

"Padfoot, my man, someday you will set your eyes on a woman and know she is the one. Just a little tip, beautifullest isn't a word. Beauty is not my main priority anymore." Sirius grasped his throat and fell to the floor, gasping. "You are a terrible actor." James picked up his spoon and threw it at him.

"James, if she really likes you, she wouldn't want to change everything about yourself." 

"Moony, stop being a shrink. I haven't completely changed, in fact wait 'till you hear my plans for Sunday night!" Sirius picked himself up off the floor, Peter slid closer to his friends, and Remus laughed. "Once a marauder, always a marauder. I just might tone it down a bit."

_They say time can play tricks on a memory  
Make people forget things they knew  
well it's easy to see it's happening to me  
I've already forgotten every woman but you --- Oh darlin' _

"James!" A dark haired girl came running up to the group a couple days later.

"Are we still on for the Christmas Ball?"

"Linda, what are you talking about?" James looked completely confused and  
Sirius started laughing.

"Well, we go every year don't we? And since this is our last year, I thought we'd plan what we were going to wear. I want your tie to match my dress." Linda twirled her hair around her finger.

"Actually, I am going with someone else. You can go with Sirius though." James smiled and motioned to the teenager on the floor laughing hysterically. Linda gave him a look of disgust.

"He was the one who told me you needed a date." Sirius got up quickly and ran in the other direction. "Who are you going with then? Wait let me guess! Megan?" 

"No."

"Lynne."

"Sorry, no."

"Celina?"

"Not even close." 

"Danielle, Heather, Amanda, Rebecca?!"

"Linda, let me save you the time. You'll never guess. I'm going with Lily Evans."

"Very funny James. Hmm…Maybe Madison?" 

"No! Well, she hasn't actually said yes yet, but she will." Linda rolled her eyes joined her friends who were standing near by. The girls whispered together and at the same time, all gave him a dirty look.

"Too bad. They would of all gone with you." Remus tried to play Sirius' role but a look from James stopped him.

_I'm gonna love you forever, forever and ever amen  
As long as old men sit and talk about the weather  
As long as old women sit and talk about old men  
If you wonder how long I'll be faithful  
I'll be happy to tell you again  
I'm gonna love you forever and ever, forever and ever, Amen _

It was the day of the Christmas Ball and James was still dateless. Remus, Sirius, and Peter had tried to cheer him up, but he would not stop looking for the chance to get her to say yes. After falling down the stairs because he was walking backwards again, receiving several detentions for interrupting class, and getting covered with pumpkin juice she had poured over him, he never seemed to give up.

"Face it, she doesn't like you. I know it is hard to be turned down, but sometimes you've got to give up." Sirius was drying James' shirt.

"I just can't believe she can't see how much I love her."

"You said it again- Love. Prongs you are losing it."

"No I'm serious Sirius, dang, now I know why I call you Padfoot. Serious Sirius." James laughed, and Sirius made a crazy motion toward him. "Serious is one thing you're not Padfoot. Anyway, I do love her. And if she'd just give me the chance I'd show her!"

"Ok, ok. Go get your girl. May all the powers of Remus be with you!" James pulled on his shirt and ran out of the common room; he still had two hours. Tearing down the hall he spotted her just up ahead.

"Lily! Lily Evans!" Lily turned around and the girls around her giggled at his near fatal attempts from before. Finally reaching her he got down on his knees and grabbed the bottom of her dress and cried, "Lily Evans, I'm gonna love you forever and ever. Amen!"

_If you wonder how long I'll be faithful,  
Just listen to how this song ends,  
I'm gonna love you forever and ever, forever and ever amen,  
I'm gonna love you forever and ever, forever and ever,  
Forever and ever, Forever and ever-Amen. _

Standing at the alter on their wedding day, James Potter looked into Lily, soon to be Potter, Evans, and whispered, "I'm gonna love you forever and ever, amen."

**A/N: **The song belongs to Randy Travis and the characters belong to J.K.R. This song is really important to me because it is my mom and dad's "song". I have always loved it and felt that Lily and James fit it perfectly! Reviews are welcome! (And yes I did try some humor so…well, be kind about my inability to write humor, though if you knew me, you would think that was impossible!)


End file.
